Vampire Tale
by Sherlyn -Queen -B
Summary: They say; 'If you love two people at the same time, choose the second one. Because if you really loved the first one, then you wouldn't have fallen for the second.' but what if it doesn't apply for the Vampires, especially for the one and only Damon Salvatore?
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_**FULL SUMMARY :**When Did he Fell for Her ? When they met ? When she had her first boyfriend in 1864? Or later in 2012 when he thought she already died and he was head over heals in love with Elena ?_

_She was the one who was the light when he saw darkness and the happines when he felt sadness ._  
_It all started when they met , she thought. But that's impossible , she was just a baby.  
_

_When she was 14 just a kid, she already fell for him , but of course she's not naive the 20 year old young man won't feel the same way .. never . So she was just happy with what she got , a best friend who was a non-starter in life and had already a few experiences in love. But of course everything has an end. A few years later comes Katherine Pierce and Damon along with his younger brother fell for her , Damon didn't think about his best friend anymore, she was just a rebound when Katherine had other places to go . When he finally crossed the line ,Annabelle had enough and left Mystic Falls. Now after 149 years later she's coming back to Mystic Falls as a vampire though with Elena already in the picture ,she has to prove that she's better than any of the Petrovas._

* * *

**A bit long guys don't you think? :D Anyway , after well.. 4 months of waiting I finnally got the plot for this story.I just hope that the responses will be just like for my other stories , positive and eager :D I'm kidding ! So first of all let's start with the prologue , allow me.. I really think this song fits this chapter , though you won't understand a word , the melody is beautiful :)**_watch?v=sAutQIAfpFw**  
**_

* * *

**VAMPIRE TALE:**

**CH.1 Prologue:**

Once upon a time , In a life where people helped the people and war's were just with the toys of the toddlers , in a family called 'Florences' was born a beautiful baby girl. Her name was Annabelle ,her happiness and goodnes warmed even the cold ones hearts. She was carrying a pocket full of sunshine everywhere she went.

The first time she met a boy or "the" boy was in her first weeks of being born. His father's best friend Giusseppe Salvatore along with his wife Alexandra,became her godparents. The Salvatore couple had already two sons at the time. The younger one called Stefan was just 1 year old so his big brother Damon who was 6 had a very few reasons to be jealous. Little Stefan had always everyones attention "_He's so beautiful , what a nice __little __gentlemen.. he's going invent something truly magical you'll see.." _and even the pretty ladies were more attached to his spitting and murming than his beautiful ocean-blue eyes. So when the Florence and Salvatore family met with their kids for the first time ,little Damon wanted to be in the center of the attention for once. And little did he know that in that moment he was..just for two little chocolate brown eyes.

**_Flashback_ _1848:_**

_"Come on, hurry Damon! We're always late because you still can't properly dress yourself, look at Stefan he's already looking like a grown up." Giussepe urged his elder son while holding the younger one who yawned in response and put his little head on his daddy's shoulder._

_"I'm coming daddy! It's just this tie.. it's .. why do we need it anyway? I'm going there just for the cookies. Mrs Florence is one of the best bakers in Mystic Falls." Little Damon struggled with his tie angrily._

_Damon then helplessly looked at his Mom who was coming towards him with a small smile," We're not going for the cookies Dammy , I've already told you George and Marianne have a beautiful baby girl who was born just weeks ago. We're going to see her and wish her the bests like good friends do." Alexandra replied fixing her little son's tie. _

_Little Damon sighed,"I don't see the reason why shouldn't we eat while we wi-sh-wiscccc" Alexandra laughed at her son's fight with the word 'wish' . _

_"Wish honey ,it's wish." Alexandra smiled and pecked his cheek which left Damon slightly blushing in embarrasment._

_"Are we finally ready? The carriage is waiting for almost an hour!" Damon quickly looked once more in the mirror , nodded and with his hands in his mommy's they rushed outside. The Florence Mansion was outside of Mystic Falls.  
_

_"Quick Ellen open the door!" George Florence commanded his butler. Ellen did as he told and rushed to open the entrance door as quickly as possible._

_"AAh Giusseppe! My dearest friend , come inside!" George beamed happily once the door opened. _

_"George! What a beautiful mansion you have my mate!" Giuseppe responded with little Stefan still resting on his shoulder he slowly shook his best friends hand._

_"Marianne , don't you look beautiful?!" Angelica smiled hugging tightly the other woman. _

_"Just after you my dear." Marianne then noticed a small hand __holding_ on to Angelica's tightly. " Oh my! Aren't you just the little Damon Salvatore?! You grown up well Mister!" Marianne bent down and hugged him tightly on which Damon giggled shyly. 

_"Well I am 6 already! " He proudly stated while hugging her back._

_"Already? Well then there's gonna be a wedding in no-time then!" Damon giggled again , this was the reason why he loved Mrs Florence so much.. and the cookies of course. _

_"Ah! I hope not! Wouldn't want to loose my big man!" Angelica smirked._

_Damon shrugged,"I haven't met a girl that I'd like to marry yet, so no worries momma I'll be here with you." At his words both adult woman just laughed loudly._

_"So where's the beautiful princess? " Angelica asked clapping her hands lightly, she loved her boys but she wouldn't mind a princess in her lap either._

_"She's slee- " Marianne started but was suddenly cut off by loud baby cries from upstairs, because of the loud noise now little Stefan woke up and started crying aswell just because he was awoken from his nap._

_"And this is the time when I'd be glad if we stopped at one." Giuseppe joked though no-one was really laughing. Except Damon._

_"Very funny my love." Angelica rolled her eyes at her husband. _

_"Please sit down in the living room , I'll be coming right away." Marianne excused herself rushing to her baby girl._

_"Is everything going well at the harbor?" Giuseppe asked his friend while calming his younger son down . They got in the living area where all of the adults excluding Marianne sat down while Damon sat down as well slowly beside his daddy looking curiously around the big room._

_"Oh yes, great even. More money ,less work. " George smirked ._

_"Here she comes ,Lady and Gentlemens Miss Anabelle Florence." Marianne inctroduced proudly while everyone stood up curiously looking at the big bundle of pink blanket._

_Angelica rushed towards her girlfriend taking the beauty carefully in her arms,"Oh my lord! She's.. breathtaking." Angelica cried happily.  
_

_Giuseppe along with little Stefan went closer to them ,"She really is. Congratulations mate , you have a beautiful daughter." Little Stefan curiously looked at the even smaller baby than he was. _

_"Look Stefan, she's gonna be your play-date when both of you'll get older!" Suddenly Annabelle along with Stefan started a loud and pearcing cry on which little Damon just covered his ears , already fumming with anger again that this time it's not just Stef but that other one too._

_"Oh my.. they don't seem to like eachother." Marianne sadly exclaimed taking back her daughter from Angelica hugging her tightly ._

_"Of course , two cry-babbies in one room .. who could take that." Damon murmured softly. _

_Marianne heard his words though , so while the others chatted away she sat beside him along with little Annabelle ,"Why are you so sad Mister?" Little Damon just turned his head away trying to look busy._

_Marianne sighed,"Well if you won't tell me then I guess I'll eat those chocolate cookies I made for you all by myself." Damon suddenly looked up._

_"Really? You made them?" _

_She nodded with a smile ,"I did .. and I'll gave them to you. But on one condition."_

_Little Damon narrowed his eye-brows ,"And what's that?"_

_Marianne looked at her daughter then back at Damon," Give her a chance Dammy , once you'll be older you're going to be like her brother . Promise me that you'll protect her from everything." She smiled ._

_Damon sighed,"Okay I promise." Marianne smirked._

_"Great, now hold her for a few seconds please ,I have cookies to bake." _

_Damon widened his eyes,"You haven't made them yet?" _

_Marianne shrugged innocently,"I had a daughter to take care of haven't I ? But now I have you ,that means more time for me making your cookies." _

_Marianne carefully put her daughter into his arms , surprised that her daughter didn't cried out this time , other way round, she just snuggled more into the covers ."Wow.. she looks comfortable." _

_Damon carelessly looked down expecting something weird and disgusting coming out from her little nose or mouth but what he saw was not what he was waiting for._

_Two beautiful big brown doe eyes starring at him curriously with a mixed expression of happiness and surprise as well._

_"Wow , well you are pretty." Little Damon smiled and hugged her closely , the baby just giggled but nothenless stared at him like he was some sort of unique statue._

_**Present day:**_

"This time , I won't let you go." Annabelle smiled at the old photo of her one and only true love. She's going back home.. for good.

* * *

**Let me tell you guys , I don't really have any idea how people talked in the 1800's so if there will be something 'weird' in the flashbacks I apologize , It's just how I roll :D Anyway .. so I decided that this story is going to be more of the flashbacks ..I don't know like the first..10-15 chapters? This is the first time I'm writing a story in this style and in this time so please be kind ;) **

**Review if you already read it , I want to read your opinion because the chapters are coming from your thoughts ;)**

**Love ,Sherlyn xoxo.**

**_PS: How did you liked the song I picked ? _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here we go Chapter two! **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own TVD :)**_

* * *

**VAMPIRE TALE:**

**CH.2 New friends , Old Enemies.  
**

_**Flashback 1848:**_

_"Damon sweetheart we're going , come on." Angelica pulled his little thoughts away from the beauty in his arms.  
_

_"Whaaaa ..noo I want to be here with Bells. " Marianne smirked._

_"Bells ? You already gave her a nickname? " Damon nodded eagerly._

_"Pretty name for a pretty baby." He looked at her once again longingly._

_"Aww.. he fancies your baby daughter! Isn't that just the sweetest thing? " Angelica beamed ._

_Damon glared at her ," I do not fancy her. I'm going to be her big brother and I'll take care of her!" _

_George smirked playfully,"Just like husbands do with their wives." _

_Damon groaned ,"Nooo... she's a baby... though if she's gonna be pretty when she gets older .. I may then re-think it." Little Damon's adult words were just incredibly the loveliest , all of the adults wanted to keep a straight face but neither of them couldn't hold back a giggle._

_"I promise to keep an eye on her,for you Sir!" George replied like a soldier._

_"It won't be for a long time, just till I turn 20 ." Damon imitated his act._

_"Okay soldiers , take a break." Marianne laughed._

**Present Day:**

" 20" The waiter in the grill looked at her as if she had grown three heads.

"Well you don't look like you're 20." Scott 'said his name-tag' was being ridiculous , and she thought nothing changed in Mystic Falls.

"And you don't look like you had many girlfriends, now go and bring me some tequila." She compelled him.

"Tequila , always your favorite I guess." Annabelle could recognize his voice anywhere.

"Klaus..What are you doing here ?" She breathed out and sprinted towards him , she hugged him tightly and feeling he hugged her back she knew there was something going on.

"My love. I've been around for awhile" Klaus smirked.

Annabelle let go of him watching him surprised ,"What's up? You're in a good mood. Too good."

Klaus smiled innocently "What? A man can't be happy for no reason?"

Annabelle shook her head," Nope , If it means the big bad hybrid king."

Klaus laughed ,"Okay you got me.. I just had a date with the most beautiful girl in town, after you of course."

Annabelle widened her eyes in surprise ," Date? As in Date? You? What happened you've lost a bet or something?"

"Actually she lost one , but do not talk about me now. What happened to you? How come your suddenly here?"

Annabelle shrugged,"Nothing much .. maybe just the fact that I thought my love died over 140 years ago and suddenly I find out he's a vampire also and he's in Mystic Falls .. he always was."

Klaus narrowed his eye-brows ,"Your love? Can I know his name? Maybe I know who he is and I'll show you where he lives."

Love gulped down in one the shot of tequila and shook her head ,"Thanks but I'm pretty much sure I know where can I find him. "

"Then why don't you go after him?" Klaus asked with a confused look on his face.

"Scared as hell? Lazy? Tired? I don't know .. it's just.. we never were really together you know.. I don't even think he remembers me .. I think he's a 100% sure that I'm loooong dead ,just like I was about him 2 days ago. And he was anyways in love with Katherine.." Klaus' ears perked up

"Katherine?"

Annabelle lazily nodded ,"Yep Katherine Pierce .. by now goes by Miss Elena Gilbert ." she showed her a newspaper photo of Elena and Damon at the last years Miss Mystic Falls dancing together.

Klaus' breath hitched ,"It's not Katerina , It's really Elena Gilbert she's her doppelganger. But- this means your 'love' as you say it.. it's; Damon Salvatore?!"

She surprisingly nodded ,"How do you know him? And that Elena 'who looks just like the mirror image of Kath' girl?"

Klaus smirked ,"We met a few ..times.

**_Flashback 1854_**

_"So we meet a again cry baby.. where's your mommy now?" 10 year old Scott Davis stopped walking when he saw little Annabelle all by herself at the nearby play-field . _

_The little 6 year old widened her eyes when she saw him , Scott was a really bad kid. At least he treated her badly .. he always called her mean names and tugged her hair from the very first day they met._

_"cott- what are you doing here?" she pulled her little body up , staying fearlessly in front of him._

_Scott rolled his eyes ,"It's Scott not cott!" his so called friends; Tom and Jack stood on each side of him crossing their arms._

_Little Annabelle just scoffed ,"I'm sorry but I'm not so sorry that you have a stupid name.. you got a stupid nickname too." she smirked ._

_Scott angrily murmured ,"What did you just said?" little Annabelle just backed away horrified and angry at herself for making 'cott' angry._

_"That you have a stupid name .. what ? you're deaf too?" A 12 year old hero's voice pipped up. _

_Tom and Jack whispered,"Man! This is Damon Salvatore! Come on let's go!" _

_Scott rolled his eyes at them ,then looked straight into Damon's eyes "What do you want here Salvatore? This is our territory ." Damon just smirked ._

_"Maybe .. but that's my girl you're playing with.. leave her alone Davis .. or I'll make you." he added the last part with a threatening whisper._

_To say that Davis was almost pooping in his pants was an understatement , so with the same horrified look he caused Annabelle..he just hurried away along with his mutt 1 and mutt 2._

_"Dam-Dam .." Little Annabelle breathed out. _

_"Bells are you okay?" he hurried towards her and engulfed her in a long comforting hug._

_She nodded ,"I'm fine .. but how come you're here?" _

_"Dad had a few things to talk about with yours so I came with him to see you." He smiled ._

_"Really?" she whispered surprised._

_"Really." he replied closing his eyes._

**_Present Day:_**

"You do know that this is Damon's favorite place to hang out right?" Klaus whispered a few minutes later .

Annabelle chocked on her drink," Wh-what?"

"Yes .. apparently his only drinking buddy is now just a glass of scotch." He tilted his head with a smirk.

"Well then.. I have to get out of here!" she rushed grabbing her jacket.

Klaus laughed ,"Oh love you don't have to rush.. I don't think that after what I saw at this years Miss Mystic Falls he's gonna be here anytime soon."

She shook her head ,"What do you mean?" she said narrowing her eye-brows.

"Elena Gilbert is sired to him. And by the lack of sexual tension I just saw .. I say they're having some fun as off right now."

She scoffed "No .. I don't believe that. Damon wouldn't be able to use others feelings."

Klaus just kept smiling,"Sweetheart , you knew his human self.. you don't know _anything_ about this Damon." he replied emphasizing the 'anything' word. "And just because I care about you .. I suggest you won't looking for him. You're heart might break.. not literally but .. you know what I mean." he smirked once more and left her lost in thoughts.

* * *

**So?**

**Love, Sherlyn xx.**


	3. Chapter 3

**VAMPIRE TALE:**

**CH.3 The bad kind of memories.**

Damon was not the kind of person who would be selfish. No. Not in Annabelle's eyes. He was always caring,comforting and when she felt like there's nothing in the world for her , he was always there . Always. But .. yes , ugh.. and Bells hated that sentence ..'but' three little letters which could change your whole point of view.

Forever.

While she drove slowly towards the Boarding House , she felt her undead-dead heart, beat faster by the closer she got there. So , to calm herself down, she flooded back a few centuries , and a memory came flashing to her mind .

The bad kind of one.

**_Flashback 1861_**

_13 year old Annabelle Florence was enjoying herself along with her best friend ._

_"So I went to Thomas , and he showed me his new pocket watch! I think he even said something about being able to detect vampires." Dominica said excitedly , though she whispered the last part._

_Annabelle tilted her head from the swing she was sitting in lazily ,"Oh really? That's quite impressive.." she was bored. And not to mention, angry._

_Yes angry , because her parents were late. They always picked her up from Dominica's ,right before dinner time. But now? She was starving and confused. Where were they?! _

_"Ann, Annie! ANNABELLE!" Dominica shouted trying to catch her attention. The last part ,or yelling, startled her and she almost slipped off of her swing , she looked up at Dominica raising her eyebrows._

_"Wha-? Oh , right yes pocket watch .. quite impressive." she faked a smile . _

_Dominica rolled her eyes, "You already said that , twice. What is it? Is something bothering you?" she asked now worried about her best friends behaviour._

_She quickly shook her head , too quickly. "No -nothing." when she saw Dominica narrow her eyebrows as if 'yeah of course ,now tell me the thruth ' , she sighed. " Well , Mother and Father always pick me up before dinner? Don't they?, why aren't they here yet? I'm starting to get worried about them." she looked around the mansion , hoping to see the carriage her Parents always travel in ._

_Dominica softly rubbed her best friend's shoulders , "Do not worry , I'm sure they are just fine." Annabelle just sighed ,turned around and flashed her a hesitant smile._

_"Dominica! Come, dinner's ready! Oh-Annie , you're still here ? Your parent's haven't came yet?" , Dominica's mother glanced at the two outside the house._

_Annabelle shook her head,"No, I don't know where they are .. " her mood changed again to worried._

_Mrs. Lockwood smiled kindly on the porch , holding a kitchen spoon ;she was probably tasting her cooking ,"Oh don't be upset darling , I bet your father had a call from the harbour, things don't go well since the war has started." she put her lips in a thin line . _

_That must be it ,yes. The civil war has just started , people are getting worried day by day , but thanks to her father she's always taken care of . Her mother was glad he stayed and haven't gone to fight, it was just his luck that he was responsible about the harbour's financial well being. This was the time where young man's decided to go and fight for their country, that reminds her ;Damon. He must've gone too. She just hopes- no, wishes he's going to be alright._

_"Annie ? Did you hear me?" Mrs. Lockwood spoke up ._

_Annabelle shook her head ,"I'm sorry I haven't.. what have you asked?" _

_"You are more than welcome to stay for dinner." She smiled kindly. Annabelle was starving , so she nodded and hurried inside the house along with Dominica , she just hopes her parents will be here by the time her abdomen is going to be full._

_After a good dinner Annabelle along with Dominica sat in one of The Lockwoods Library , yes they were actually one of the best teachers about .. well, everything .. they had plenty of books , and unlike other girls who were taught how to cook or how to take care of a baby , she was taught to read and to learn. At the age of 10 she was already writing letters to distant relatives in Europe. _

_"A-Annabelle ,Dear?" Dominica Lockwood's Mother stood in the doorway with a slightly surprised and shocked look on her face._

_She looked up from the book ,"Yes , ?" _

_ forced a smile and with a sympatethic look said ,"It's about your parents ,they found their carriage but they're.. gone."_

_Annabelle's eyes widened "WHAT? What do you mean they're gone ? are-are they-" she started panicking._

_"No! At least we don't know ..they went missing." _

_And this was the point where everything changed._

* * *

**_Hahaa! Sorry for the long delay author's block and everything. Oh and why's Dominica her best friend now and not Damon? You'll find out what happened and why soon :) _**

**_Sherlyn xoxo._**


End file.
